<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in omnia paratus by tree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538438">in omnia paratus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree/pseuds/tree'>tree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Banned Together 2020 bingo fills [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Longmire (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(non-penetrative), 15th Century, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Ass-Kicking, Blood and Injury, Crossdressing, Dry Humping, Face Slapping, Gen, Knives, Late Middle Ages, Period Typical Attitudes, Restraints, Roman Catholicism, Secret Identity, Sexual Assault, Stabbing, Victim Fights Back, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree/pseuds/tree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The discovery of Vic's secret has devastating consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Banned Together 2020 bingo fills [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in omnia paratus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <span class="small">written for the Unusual Weapons Concealing square on my Banned Together 2020 bingo card. the title is latin, meaning 'in all ready'). highlight to read content notes for information about the assault and/or violence before committing to this fic (contains spoilers, obviously): (<a href="#skip.titleofstory">skip</a>) <span class="warning">vic is restrained and assaulted by two men who tear her clothes, grope her, and get themselves off against her body; one of them slaps her face. her physical injuries are limited to superficial (though painful) soft tissue damage. she eventually breaks free and attacks both men, stabbing one in the face with a knife and kicking both of them repeatedly, after which she vomits.</span><a id="skip.titleofstory" name="skip.titleofstory"></a></span>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Leaves are falling one by one from the tree high above her. She watches them drop in graceful flutters and thinks how strange it is that they should still be summer green. There must be hundreds fallen already, covering her body like a blanket. And still they fall, slowly, in silence. A few settle upon her lips and she lifts one hand to brush them away; or, she tries. But her hand is caught somehow and won't come free. A hint of alarm trills within her and she tries to move her other hand, then her legs, then anything at all. She can't. All her limbs are held fast. Around her wrists she feels the rough texture of bark and knows with terrible certainty it's the trees who've captured her. Their thick, gnarled roots have risen from the soil to keep her trapped in this place. She tries to scream but the leaves that cover her mouth are too thickly stacked to move. They feel wrong: tough and sinewy pressed against her skin. A putrid stench hangs in the air around them, like the scent of rotting flesh, like sickness that leads to the grave...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With a great slam of her heart, Vic wrenched herself out of the dream. Awareness came to her in fragments: a sky still dark and starry, a hand laid over her mouth, fingers digging into her cheek hard enough to bruise. The bonds of her dream held fast: not roots but human hands, equally unyielding.</p><p>"Awake then, are ya?" came a harsh whisper in her ear. The speaker's hot, sour breath blew across her face, underlaid by the stink of his unwashed body.</p><p>Close by, she could hear the sounds of another set of lungs, these more laboured than the first. Her thoughts spun wildly, without direction. Here were two assailants, but could there be more out of her hearing? What of Sir Walter and Dog? Were they injured? Dead? <em>Lord, not that, I beg you,</em> she prayed in silence. If only she could <em>see</em>. False dawn stretched like the steel blade of a sword along the horizon, but the bright moon had quitted the sky. All around her there was nothing but the smudged outlines of shapes cut from shadow. </p><p>Tears stung her eyes and she blinked them back as hard as she could. Crying would be of no help to her; she had to <em>think.</em></p><p>"Been watchin' you, girly," said the voice at her ear. "Seen you playin' at being a boy, but I know what's twixt them legs."</p><p>"What ain't," said a second voice, and both chuckled.</p><p>Terror seized Vic at their words. Her guts turned to water; her lungs froze with the breath gone jagged inside them. </p><p>"Saw you washin' in the creek," the second voice said. "Ain't seen nothin' pretty as you for a long time."</p><p>She arched her neck in a desperate bid to bite at her captor's hand. He only pressed down even harder and gouged his fingers into her cheek with such strength she thought her teeth would break. Whether by accident or design, the spread of his hand sealed one side of her nose. Though she could still breathe, Vic was overcome by the sense of being smothered. Frantic panic clawed at her pounding heart as her head began to swim.</p><p>"Gonna save the Lord the trouble of punishin' you for your sins, girl," he said with a vile sort of glee. "Ain't right for the likes of you to set yourself against His will."</p><p>"Ain't natural," the other voice agreed, "wearin' a man's clothes, actin' like one. Woman's gotta know her place..." One hand clamped down hard between her legs, grinding bone against bone. "...what she's good for."</p><p>An involuntary whimper escaped her at the pain, at the ugly pleasure she heard in his voice. Trembling with fear and despair, Vic knew he would hurt her. He would hurt her and enjoy her misery. She tried to recoil, to shrink from it all, only to feel something wet slither along the side of her face.</p><p>God in Heaven, the other one was <em>licking</em> her.</p><p>Helpless tears spilled from her eyes as she struggled with a wildly driven instinct. Disorientated by darkness and lack of air, she dwindled to nothing more than a beast in a snare, her whole being reduced to a frenzied snarl of fear and rage. </p><p>There came the sound of cloth tearing and her body was jerked roughly as one of her captors ripped the front of her tunic. A hard, calloused hand groped at her flesh, pinching and squeezing viciously. The other man gave up slobbering at her neck to descend on her chest. He rooted clumsily at her bindings like some monstrous infant impatient to feed. Then her legs were thrust apart and the hand that had so painfully gripped between them was replaced by its owner's head. In shock, Vic felt him begin to rub his whole face against her, sniffing at her as though he were a hound. </p><p>Her skin crawled as they writhed and slavered on her, grunting like pigs. The reek of their combined breaths and bodies so close and inescapable made her stomach roil. The one at her breast collapsed by her side and began to rut against her hip like a dog. His noxious breath gusted in her ear as he muttered of her sin and punishment with obscene delight. </p><p>She lay frozen, empty of all feelings but revulsion and a sickening, greasy shame. Fear had left her and perhaps even her faith, for she could not find the will to pray. There seemed little point. She knew what was to come. They would use her and, if she was fortunate, they would kill her. Far better to die than to face a life of violation or, worse, be forced to carry and bear the fruits of either's evil seed.</p><p>They were grotesque in the thrall of their lusts. The one between her legs mouthed and sucked at her hose as though he was somehow gorging on the cloth. The other had dispensed with words in order to moan and huff in her ear. Suddenly, he jolted, then his whole body stiffened and he let out a sound like a dying cow. Almost in the same moment, the second man began to thrash about, making strangled, gurgling noises, his face still mashed at the junction of her thighs.</p><p>Vic felt the pressure on her right leg ease just a little, just enough. Something beyond reason or even thought flared white hot inside her. Here, now, was her only chance. </p><p>She seized it.</p><p>Time seemed to slow as everything happened at once. She bucked her hips with all her might to dislodge the weight on her pelvis, then kicked out in search of vulnerable flesh. She heard a roar as her assailant reared back, clutching his face, and felt a jarring impact shoot up through her leg. Aiming for the same spot, she kicked out again and he fell backwards to the ground with a choked sound.</p><p>"Bitch!"</p><p>The hand over her mouth drew back and she sucked in a desperate lungful of air before it came down in a mighty slap. Her head snapped to the side and her ears rang but the grip on her arms slackened. Before her captor could realise his error, she twisted violently against his hold. He was strong but she was savage, using every trick she'd learned from a childhood spent sparring with boys older and larger than herself.</p><p>At last, her arm pulled free. </p><p>Swift as lightning, her hand flashed to the slight bulge in the binding between her breasts. By some mercy of God's grace her attackers had failed to discover it. Her numb fingers fumbled at the opening but finally found the knife in its hidden sheath. It was a small blade but keen and true, and Vic well knew how to use it.</p><p>She drew it forth and with every bit of strength she had plunged it into the face above her.</p><p>There was a crunching sound, as of bone, and then a pop. Howling, the figure fell back upon the ground. He scrabbled at the dirt as he blubbered, "My eye! My eye!"</p><p>With both assailants downed, Vic rolled and pushed herself up to stand. One of her feet had slipped partway out of its half-boot. She paused calmly to slide it back in. Her body ached and throbbed; she tasted blood on her tongue. The risen wind chilled her uncovered skin, making gooseflesh rise up all along her arms. None of it had the power to touch her. Her mind was clear. On shaking legs, she walked to the first man, still little more than a shape in the dark. He had curled in on himself, wheezing, with one hand clutching at his head. Vic stood looking down at him for a moment, this man who had sought to violate her, to tear his own pleasure from her body as though she were not also one of God's children. He'd been eager for her pain.</p><p>She kicked him in the face. </p><p>He screamed, high and loud, raising his arms to shelter his head. She kicked him in the guts and heard him retch, saw him curl further into himself.</p><p>"Move from this spot and I will hunt you down. When I find you, I will slice off your cock and feed it to you raw," she told him in a low, flat voice. "Do you understand me?"</p><p>He made a garbled sound that she took for assent. Glancing to her right, she saw his whimpering partner attempting to slither away from her notice. Her legs felt stronger now; her steps felt easier as she walked to where he crouched, trembling. Every inch of her felt hard and implacable as ice.</p><p>"Please," he cried pitifully, "have mercy. We ain't harmed you none, not really—"</p><p>She stomped on his back, forcing him flat to the dirt, then kicked him solidly in the ribs. He rolled to his side, clutching at his injuries and wailing. The noise was ghastly.</p><p>"Shut up," she bit out and kicked him in the balls.</p><p>In the quiet that followed his choked cry, Vic felt herself waver as her strength abruptly drained away. Raw, hoarse sounds strangled in her throat; her knife slipped from her limp fingers. Gasping for air, she fell to her knees and gave up the contents of her stomach to the dirt. </p><p>For long minutes her guttural sobs rang harshly through the forest amidst the sleepy chirping of birds. Around her the world was finally awakening to begin another day, shaking off the nightmares of the dark. When her weeping finally eased, her face was smeared with a mess of tears and snot and sick. She shed her torn tunic and used its edge to gingerly wipe at her face. Already her injuries felt swollen and tender. In a few hours, Vic knew, she'd be a carnival of colours. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she collected her knife from where it had fallen. The blade would need to be cleaned properly and sharpened later, but it was enough for now to get rid of the worst of what clung to it. After wiping it first on the grass and then on a piece of her tunic, she returned the knife to its hidden sheath, rubbed the dirt from her hands, and rose to her feet.</p><p>Gazing down at the broken creatures who lay cringing before her, Vic spoke in a voice made cold with contempt. "I go to find my friends now. If any harm has come to them, know that even God himself can't save you from the retribution I will seek."</p><p>With that, she strode from the clearing.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span class="small">with thanks to amadi's post <a href="https://amadi.dreamwidth.org/40143.html">Warnings &amp; How To Do 'Em</a> for the code used in the content notes and associated work skin.</span>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>